


All Mine

by jiminchus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1700s Au, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Evil Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste, F/M, Protective Chat Noir, Vampire AU, chat noir/adrien agreste is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminchus/pseuds/jiminchus
Summary: There is a dirt trail behind her cottage that directly leads into a dark, mysterious forest....





	

There is a dirt trail behind her cottage that directly leads into a dark, mysterious forest. However, when Marinette was barely old enough to crawl, the village head had her grandmama, the village's priestess, seal the entrance and completely forbade the villagers from entering. 

Marinette didn't understand when she was little, but as she got older, she discovered the numerous eerie tales of the Noir Forest. The most recurring myth being that if you travel that dirt path, you'll surely stumble upon the tremendous castle the soul devouring demon Chat Noir resides and ever return.

She believed it was just a story, among the other tales villagers told, but according to her grandmama, it was no tale, it was genuine. 

Evidently, several young village girls disappeared within a few days apart of each other, and everyone was growing anxious. The village head had assembled a search party, and together they combed through the woods until they stumbled upon the bodies completely drained of their blood. The village head was too fearful of Chat Noir to slay him, so he chose to ask grandmama to put an enchantment upon the forest. 

No one could enter, no one could leave.  

The only people who could enter was her grandmama, and when she finished her priestess training, Marinette would also have the capability, then absolute control of the enchantment when her grandmama stepped down as the head priestess. 

Marinette dreaded when that day came, but she solemnly vowed she would protect her village. Soul devouring demon or no, she would protect _everyone_ even if it meant giving up her life to do so.

                                              -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was dark, and she was running. She wasn’t sure how long she had been running or exactly why. 

“Marinette....”  


_**Or from what.** _

She came to screeching halt. Within the pit of darkness before her were two beautiful piercing green eyes. They were hypnotic-like, putting the girl in a slight trance as she gazed into them.

“Free me,” the soft voice came from the direction of the eyes.  


Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head. Free who?

When she blinked, there was a shadowy figure suddenly standing in front of her, it's glowing green eyes looking down at her, pleading. 

"Free me!" it roared, its eyes bleeding red and shaking the girl to the core.

She gasps and stumbles backward, losing her footing in the process. Marinette was falling, but instead of hitting the ground, as you would expect, it seemed like there was no end. Like she was falling into an abyss. 

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Marinette!" she heard someone shout. "Marinette....Marinette!"

Behind her eyelids, there was a sudden burst of light and-- -

"Marinette."

She felt something gently nudge her shoulder. “Marinette, please, wake up. We have work to do, child. You can’t just sleep the day away.”  


The girl whined and tossed onto her other side, tugging the blankets over her head. There was an irritated sigh and the next thing Marinette knew, she was pulled from the warm comfort of her bed and onto the cold, hard oak floor below.

 "Wha-- -" Marinette gasped, blinking up where her grandmama stood.

"Good, you’re awake," the elder smiled sweetly at her granddaughter, "Quicky now, get dressed. We’ve are being summoned.”

“Summoned?” the girl sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her palm. “By who?”  


“The village head. It’s urgent.”   


Marinette stood, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. "Okay. I'll be down in a second."

"Be quick about it, Mari. When you take over, there will be no seconds to spare," her grandmama clucked.

"Yes, grandmama," Marinette reassured her, “I will be quick. I'll be downstairs shortly.”

When the woman walked out the room, Marinette let out a shaky sigh and scrubbed hands over her face. She had another one of those dreams. When she turned sixteen, Marinette began having recurring vivid dreams of the shadowy figure with green eyes. She hasn’t had them often, maybe once an or twice month if she’s fortunate, but recently they’ve been rather frequent.

No one knows of her dreams, not even her grandmother. They always seemed to be simple nightmares, so what would have been the point? Everyone got them, she was certain, but...last night's dream was peculiar.

It never called her by her name nor did its eyes ever turn crimson like blood.

She felt as if she been in the presence of a demon. Maybe she should talk to her grandmama about this.

"Marinette!" she heard her grandmama call from downstairs. "Are you ready?!"

"Shoot--!" Marinette turned on her heel and headed towards her wardrobe, tugging her nightgown over her head and quickly dressing in a red and white overdress and chemise set that had long, frilly bell-shaped sleeves. “I’m coming!”

After slipping on her shoes and pulling her short hair into pigtails, she hurried down stairs.

“Good morning!” she greeted her both of parents, kissing them on the cheeks. "Mmm, something smells good."  


Their house was combined with the bakery her parents ran. It was the best bakery the village had.

Sabine smiled, offering her freshly baked croissants that she wrapped up a cloth. “Even though you’re having to skip breakfast, you still need to eat something to keep up your energy. Make sure your grandmama eats as well.”  


Marinette smiled sheepishly, taking them, “I will. Thank you, maman.”

“Marinette?” her grandmama peaked from behind the door. “Hurry, child. We must go.”  


“I’m coming, grandmama,” Marinette replied, pivoting and heading out the door to join her.

As they mingled with the street crowd, Marinette felt an eerie cold breeze brush over her bare shoulder. She stopped and shuddered.

Something was...off.

"Marinette?" her grandmama asked. "What's wrong?"

Marinette didn't reply at that moment, but she did look over her shoulder towards the forest. She turned back to her grandmama and smiled, "It's nothing."

"Ah, I see," her grandmama nodded, giving her a odd look. "Well, let's waste no more time. The village head is awaiting."

"Yeah...," Marinette sighed, following her grandmama.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling something or someone was watching her. Something definitely felt wrong. Like something was fixing to happen.

But she didn’t know what. 


End file.
